1. Field
The present disclosure relates to leveling systems and more particularly pertains to a new trailer leveling system that is suitable to be integrated into newly manufactured trailers as well as being retrofit onto previously manufactured trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers, such as travel trailers or recreational camper trailers, are moved from location to location and utilized as living quarters at each new location. The topography of the ground surface at each location may not be perfectly flat and level, and it is desirable to bring the trailer into a horizontally level condition at each location, if possible, so that doors swing normally, sinks drain, horizontal surfaces in the trailer are not tilted out of level, and in general living in the trailer is not adversely affected.
However, known systems for leveling trailers tend to be bulky and complicated, require that the systems be integrated into the trailers at the time of manufacture, and are not easily retrofitted to the trailer thereafter.
It is therefore believed that there is a need for a system for leveling a trailer that may be applied to the trailer at the time of manufacture as well as after the time of manufacture, and is simple and less bulky.